


Accepting Different Help Of Old

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Accepting Different Help Of Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Rey sighed loudly, frustrated and kicked out at a small stone as she walked back to the Falcon. She had come all this way, with the hopes of General Organa and the Resistance on her shoulders looking for Luke Skywalker, the famed Jedi Hero.

Instead, she had found a bitter and tired old man on this little, but beautiful backwater planet far away from the known galaxy lines that she'd just become comfortable with after leaving the sands of Jakku behind. 

She had no idea how to handle this part of the mission, how best to convince Luke to return with her.

Sighing again, she planted herself on a large boulder, Rey glanced down at the lightsaber hanging against her hip. She wondered what she should do with it since Skywalker refused the saber.

"With help, you could learn to use it. And the Force."

Surprised, Rey whirled around to face the intruder on her space, her hand unconsciously moving towards the lightsaber. She found that the intruder was a blue glowing old man wearing robes similar to that of what Skywalker was wearing.

She felt her brow furrow as she expanded her sense of the Force while the man watched her calmly. Rey recognized that presence; it had been a constant presence in her isolated life on Jakku.

"I don't know your name, but I know you."

"I'd hope you did. I've watched over you ever since you came to the sands of Jakku," The old man answered calmly, tilting his head slightly.

"Who are you then? What do you want?" Rey asked.

"At one point, I was known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the Jedi Order. To extend an offer of sorts; to train you as Luke Skywalker refuses to do so." The newly named Obi-Wan Kenobi stated evenly.

"You're offering to train me because Master Skywalker refuses too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because without an understanding of your abilities and the Force, you are open to the temptations of the Dark Side as an untrained Force Sensitive. With help, you can avoid falling down that path as the Solo boy did. Think about it."

She doesn't need to think about it much as she looked away. Rey already knows what the right answer is in her heart as she met Kenobi's gaze.

"I accept."

Master Kenobi smiled slightly and bowed his head slightly.

"We shall begin training immediately then, my young Padawan."


End file.
